


It's Okay, You Can Sleep

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Misha is exhausted after a convention and Jensen tries to get him to relax, but Misha is refusing as he apparently has "too much work to finish". Jensen can't handle it anymore, afraid that he will burn himself out, and he makes Misha surrender his work until they get home, and with some hesitation lay in his lap and get some sleep.





	It's Okay, You Can Sleep

Misha, Jensen and Jared are just about to finish up at their 9-hour convention and then they will be whisked away in their vehicles to the airport to go back home. It had been a long day. Once the convention had finally finished, they all made their way out to the black cars waiting out back for them. Jensen leans his head against the back of the seat, Jared doing the same, Misha, well, his eyes were hanging out of his head. He must have been exhausted, it had been a long day for all of them, but Misha, he had seemed to be a lot more tired than usual lately, and the conventions and all the filming certainly didn’t help with that. He also had been participating in a huge number of charity events too, so the man barely had any time to sleep and rest. It made Jensen unhappy, he asked Misha to rest many times, but as usual, Misha pushed on, insisting he was fine. 

“… what a long day…” Jared sighed. 

Jensen looked across the middle seat where Misha was sat to look over at Jared. 

“I agree. I am beat” Jensen said. 

Misha stayed quiet, he just scrolled through his phone calendar that was booked full for probably the next month in advance, his shoulders tense and his face bothered and tired. Even though it was dark, Jensen still could notice the dark circles under his eyes, showed just how tired and worn out Misha was. Jensen placed a hand on Misha’s shoulder, Misha giving him a sleepy glance. 

“Mmm” Misha mumbled.

“Misha, come on, man, put it away. Get some rest, put your head back, close your eyes.” Jensen said to him, only to see Misha shake his head. 

“I am fine Jensen…” he insisted. 

“Right” Jensen said. 

Jensen tipped his head back, Jared following his example, and Jensen wasn’t tired enough to doze off, but he liked the idea of keeping an eye on Misha for a little while. It wasn’t long into the drive, when Misha’s head began to droop, as he dozed in and out of sleep. He’d doze off for a couple seconds and then his head would snap back up again, and he’d pretend he hadn’t dozed. Jensen laughed to himself silently and pretended not to watch Misha. He looked over at Jared now, he was asleep, face pressed up against the window. 

“Misha, you can sleep you know. No one’s going to judge you if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jensen stated. 

“No that’s not it. I just have some things to do.” Misha replied. 

“Misha, you’re falling asleep man.” 

“I’m not. I’m fine.” Misha replied with a harsh sound in his voice. 

Not long after they arrived at the airport and were pretty much escorted to the plane immediately. Misha looked terrible at this point, his eyes were red, and he was practically dragging himself through the airport. 

“Need some help?” Jared said, trying to help Misha in any way he could. 

“No.” he replied. 

Once boarded on the plane and sat in the big fluffy chairs in first class, Jensen settles with a glass of whiskey, while Jared got himself comftable, obviously to snooze most of the way home, Misha still fussed around his phone calendar and a leather-bound journal. 

“Mish, you don’t look too good.” Jensen said since he was seated right beside him. 

“I am fine Jensen. Just a bit tired, I just need to get this work done.” Misha said. 

Jensen left it at that but after a while Misha began to doze off again. Sleepy Misha was absolutely adorable Misha…. But Jensen didn’t want to upset Misha, so he left him occasionally dozing and working. Probably about half an hour later, Jensen was feeling a bit tired himself. He looked at his phone, and it was 10pm, then looked over at Jared, as he expected, he was asleep curled up on his chair. Misha is still dozing in and out of sleep. Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. Misha needed to rest, and he was going to get him to rest whether he liked it or not. He leant over and nicked Misha’s phone out of his hands, causing Misha to look and throw Jensen a look. 

“What are you doing?” Misha said, now alert. 

“I’m taking your phone off you. You need to sleep, and I’m going to get you to sleep. So as a result, I’m not giving you the phone back until you get some sleep.” Jensen laughed. 

“But Jensen…” Misha whined, but knew Jensen couldn’t be any more right. He needed rest. 

“Misha…”

“I can’t sleep like this….” Misha said. 

“Why not…”

“I’m too stressed… got so much work to finish.” Misha said. 

“Misha, your exhausted, man… come on, it can wait until you get home. Just please get some rest. You will burn yourself out.” Jensen pleaded. 

Misha gave up the pen, laying it on top of his journal on the table in front of him and sighed, tipping his head back and sighing, before saying, “I guess you’re right.” 

Jensen grinned, knowing Misha would be better off after some sleep. But as soon as Misha had his eyes closed for a couple minutes, he was complaining already. 

“This is so uncomftable.” Misha complained. 

“Misha, lie down on my lap if you want.” Jensen suggested. 

“Only if you are sure you are okay with it.” Misha said. 

“Yeah of course Mish. I can rest sitting just fine. Get some rest.” He gives Misha a reassuring smile. 

Misha takes off his sweater before placing it on Jensen’s lap, and lowers his head, waiting for Jensen to change his mind about this idea. But he doesn’t. Misha closes his eyes, this is surprisingly comftable. Misha settles completely rubbing his face into the sweater, and Jensen looks down at Misha in his lap and is finally happy Misha has agreed to some rest. Misha’s heartbeat has slowed, and his breathing evened out. However, something is keeping Misha awake, he is unable to fall asleep, he is worried that he is making Jensen uncomftable. Misha is about to sit up to ask him if everything was okay but at that moment, he feels Jensen place a hand on his head. Jensen could feel himself dozing off now too, but his subconscious hand began running his finger through Misha’s hair. Misha was loving it, he was finally relaxed to Jensen’s touch and finally could feel himself falling asleep. 

Jensen sighed as he felt Misha’s chest against his leg breathing in and out in his finally asleep state. Jensen closed his eyes now too and tried to settle down, but after a couple minutes Misha jerked awake. 

“You okay?” Jensen asked, looking down at him.

“What about Vicki?” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Vicki’s okay, Mish. Shh, it’s okay, you can sleep.”

And with that, and with Jensen petting him like a cat, Misha finally gave in, all his worries left his body for now, and he finally fell asleep happily, on Jensen’s lap. Jensen now satisfied too, he closes his eyes, leans his head back on the chair and falls asleep too, which was hopefully going to be for the rest of the flight. 

 

The End


End file.
